1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, a camera having a function of correcting image blurring which occurs in a captured image due to a shake of a hand holding the camera or the like (so-called camera-shake correcting function) is being widely spread. Particularly, in a light-weight image capturing device such as a small-sized digital camera or a cellular phone with an image capturing function, a handshake occurs easily. It is therefore demanded to provide the device with the handshake correcting function.
To realize the camera shake correcting function, however, a driving mechanism for driving various members such as an image pickup device is necessary. It hinders realization of a smaller, lighter image capturing device.
To solve such a problem, an apparatus for correcting camera shake of a camera lens assembly is provided. The apparatus includes a fixed substrate, a movable substrate movably disposed on the fixed substrate, a fixed comb structure fixed on the fixed substrate and disposed over the movable substrate, and a movable comb structure disposed on the movable substrate and constructed so as to be movable together with the movable substrate over the fixed substrate. By applying an electromotive force to the fixed comb structure and the movable comb structure, the movable substrate is moved by an attracting force acting between the fixed comb structure and the movable comb structure (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-133730).
However, in the technique proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-133730, various signals from an image sensor provided over the movable substrate are output to an external device via a so-called flexible substrate (FPC: Flexible Printed Circuits). Consequently, at the time of driving the movable substrate, a reaction force according to a force required to deform the flexible substrate acts on the movable substrate, and it becomes a factor of disturbing fine driving of the movable substrate. That is, movement precision of an object to be moved deteriorates.